StrawBerries and Pressed Lemon's Juice
by niko5290
Summary: Rachel stares at Quinn's lips as they share a drink at a little cafe after school. Established Faberry, fluffy, a little dirty talk. Off-and-on project. Update when I feel like it. Suggestions for future chapters are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee, Quinn, or Rachel. this is for patronustrip, on tumblr. Go follow, now! Awesome faberry art. This is based on this - _patronustrip dot tumblr dot com backslash post **backslash** 11712346298 **backslash** wanna-drawing-faberry-yep-drinkin-strawberry_  
><strong>

**Quick little faberry one-shot while I work on Howling with the Jukebox.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Straw-Berries and Pressed Lemon's Juice <strong>

"I'm glad spirit day went over so well at school," Rachel smiled as she took a long sip of the strawberry and lemonade Quinn got them. Why she never thought of this combination before, was beyond her.

"It was a good excuse to break out those purple pianos again and I've been dying to wear this shirt," Quinn smirked, taking her straw between her lips. Rachel glanced down her her girlfriend's lips as they moved around the straw. Rachel's mouth dropped open a little bit as she stared a little too hard at Quinn's lips. Soon her mind floated to the very un-lady-like thoughts of what she'd like to do with those lips; what she'd like those lips to do _to_ her. She remembered how they felt on her own lips, how they felt against her pulse point, how they found that spot behind her ear that made the starlet moan obscenely every damn time. Damn Quinn for using it against her. Rachel thought about those lips dancing over her collarbone in that way that sent her body into overdrive. Rachel recalled the time those very lips grazed the shell of her ear one time in Glee and something very, _very,_ dirty fell from them. Rachel all but dragged Quinn to her car right after Glee to re-enact those dirty, dirty words that fell from Quinn's li-

"Rach!" Quinn smiled against the straw. The blond pulled Rachel from very vulgar thoughts, and she knew it.

"My apologies, Q, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you liked the drink. You took, like, two sips, and stopped. You got this glossed over look. I was getting kind of worried; you spaced out for a minute."

Rachel ducked her head as the shy blush crept up her neck and across her cheeks, "You're just so beautiful, Quinn, I sometimes loose myself in my own thoughts of you. Like the definition of your cheeks, your strong jaw, the different speckles in your hazel eyes," Rachel reached over and tapped Quinn on the nose, "Your cute nose," her finger traced the bridge of the other girl's nose who let out a small chuckle. Rachel's finger glided over Quinn's left eyebrow, "The sexiness of that eyebrow," Rachel purred out. Quinn blushed, her eyes darkened a bit, and out of reflex, her left eyebrow cocked up, causing Rachel's face to break in a giant grin.

"What else, babe?" Quinn murmured in a low seductive tone that sent shivers up and down Rachel's spine.

Rachel stumbled out her words as her hand caressed Quinn's cheek, the blond turned and lightly kissed Rachel's palm. Rachel smirked as her thumb traced the top and bottom lip of her girlfriend. "You interrupted the musings I was having about your soft lips." She rested her chin on her palms with a small smirk on her face.

Quinn leaned forward, purposely captured the straw between her lips, her half lidded eyes never left Rachel's darker than usual brown eyes. Rachel let out a little, barely-there, moan as Quinn toyed with the straw between her lips, even showing a little teeth, before taking a generous gulp of their shared drink. Her hands crawled around the cup, her knuckled grazed Rachel's bare forearms, and her fingers gripped the front of Rachel's shirt; she gave the softest tug as she watched Rachel quickly take the straw in her mouth and clamped down to prevent any sounds escaping. Quinn let go of the straw with a small flick of her tongue and a her best innocent smile, "What kind of thoughts were you having about my lips, Rach?"

Rachel had a vice grip on her straw, surely Quinn was well aware where they were. Rachel had her moments of exhibitionism, but right now, Rachel wanted her in the privacy of her bedroom; her _sound-proofed_ bedroom. The ache that was between her legs was just a tiny throb at first; now a full-blown drum was playing a fast-paced beat. Rachel closed her eyes quickly, took a few gulps of the juice, before answering Quinn.

"I was thinking how you were a damn tease, and right now, Quinn Fabray, I'm thinking we need to relocate to my place so I can _show_ you just what I was thinking about your lips." Rachel got up, and leaned against Quinn, her own lips on Quinn's ear as she whispered, "And I'm not only talking about the pair on your pretty face." Rachel straightened up to see the playful smirk gone from Quinn's face. Her pupils were blown, her lips parted and her chest was heaving just a bit. Rachel was staring at turned-on Quinn. "Take me home, Q."

Quinn pressed her thighs together, the way Rachel purred out her nickname never failed to get her going. How someone can make a _letter_ sound so damn sexy, Quinn will never know. The blond stood and took one last sip from the cup, her lips wrapped firmly around the straw. She dropped the cup int he garbage once emptied. She turned to Rachel and brought her face in close, their lips only a whisper apart. "I can't wait to get my lips on you," The sweet scent of strawberries, lemons, and Quinn washed over Rachel's face and her mouth watered. The couple hurried from the cafe.

That day forward, Rachel had a new favorite drink, along with a few more favorite memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Song featured **_**Showdown by Britney Spears, I don't own Glee, Quinn, Rachel, or this song. PWP  
><strong>_

**-After Drinks Showdown-**

Quinn knew she was being a little bit of a tease at the cafe, but when Rachel openly stares and is a little less discreet of her thoughts, Quinn can't help but tease back. However what she wasn't expecting was Rachel Berry turn on her demanding sex-goddess persona. The Berry men where out, a week trip to Hiram's parents.

Rachel was a total tease when it was just her and Quinn. The diva let her guard down and showed Quinn a side that hardly left the bedroom. Rachel's bedroom door was closed and she turned on her iPod dock. Quinn went to move from the door but Rachel spoke to her without even looking, "Don't you dare move from that door, Fabray." Quinn threw herself back against the door and Rachel let out a small chuckle. The music started to play and Rachel stalked toward Quinn. "Take off your shirt, Q," the diva lightly dragged her finger down the middle of Quinn's chest to the top of her belt.

_Yeah_

_Sometimes I just love to have that out_

_Just something a girl's gotta do, oh_

Quinn quickly shed her shirt and the garment dropped with a _thump_. Rachel's eyes darkened as she took her girlfriend's bra and bare stomach. Rachel turned and leaned into the warm body, Quinn brought her hands up and stroked Rachel's hips under her shirt. The diva smirked and moaned, before grinding ehr ass into the front of Quinn's pants along with the music. Quinn dropped her head ans nipped and sucked at Rachel's neck.

_Never thought I'd see you like this_

_You lookin' good when you're half dressed_

_Just let me give you one last test_

_Is that a sin, no_

_Am I too hot for you though_

_Did you check out my video_

_There's some things you don't know_

_Like this_

"Damn, Q," Rachel grinded harder when Quinn bit a little harder before dragging her tongue over the spot. Quinn tugged at the bottom of Rachel's shirt and at Rachel's chuckle, the diva took it off. Her bare back hit Quinn's front and both girl's moaned at the contact. Rachel turned around only to lean in close, her lips barely against Quinn's; that torturous almost-kiss that always seems to make the blond wet. Rachel dipped further, bringing their lips in a sweet embrace before sweet turned into spice.

_I dare you to stand in my way_

_Just give in when you are ready to play_

_Uh, like this_

_Here comes the showdown_

_What goes around comes around_

_And the crowds are waiting, oh_

'_Cause if we break up_

_Then we can make up_

_Shake my body all night_

_Here comes the showdown, oh_

Rachel pushed herself harder against Quinn, thrusting her tongue into the girl's mouth, taking dominance immediately. Quinn whimpered beautifully into the kiss, finding that she can only grip at Rachel harder as the little diva took the kiss to a new level. Rachel brought up her thigh and grinded it hard against Quinn's core, smiling into the make-out as Quinn pushed into the thigh.

Rachel broke the kiss and stepped back a half step. Quinn was breathing out in heavy pants and her eyes were still closed. "Q, kneel." Rachel demanded. She even pushed a little as Quinn's shoulders.

_I don't really wanna be a tease_

_But would you undo my zipper please_

_Uh uh, please don't talk_

_Listen_

_I'll let you touch me if you want_

_I see your body rise, rise_

_And when you come, don't get too hot_

_Butterfly_

_I dare you to stand in my way._

_Just give in when you are ready to play_

_Like this_

Quinn looked up at Rachel with dark hazel eyes, she licked her lips as her hands glided up and down her girl's toned legs. Rachel bit her bottom lip and ran her hand through Quinn's hair, "Undo my zipper and pull down my jeans, then, put your hands in your lap." Quinn groaned but did as she was told. The blond sat up on her knees and undid the button fly. She glanced up at Rachel before taking the zipper in her mouth and pulled down slowly. Rachel moaned and jerked her hips forward. Quinn hooked her fingers into the waistband and pulled down. She dragged her blunt nails against Rachel's thighs and watched Rachel's lip part and hard pants leave her lips.

Rachel's pants were discarded and Quinn forced herself to plant her hands in her lap. Racehl was incredible turned on, Quinn could see and smell her. The girl's panties were ruined and Quinn smirked. "What's there to smirk about, Q?"

"You're drenched. I can almsot taste you." Rachel moaned as the words left Quinn's lips. She reached forward and grabbed the blond hair, lightly tugging the girl toward her. Quinn licked up Rachel's stomach and back down, her tongue did a little swirl in Rachel's belly-button. Rachel moaned loudly and threw her head back.

"Fuck trying to tease, you, I'm too turned on to think right now," Rachel groaned. Quinn was on her feet and grabbed Rachel around her thighs. She easily lifted the smaller girl, and all but threw her on the bed. Quinn crashed their lips together as her hand danced down Rachel's body. Her hand dipped into Rachel's panties and both girls moaned at the sensation.

Quinn grazed her lips against Rachel's ear, "You. Are. Soaking. Wet." Her fingers trailed up and down Rachel's slit, pulling sounds from the girl Quinn craves. She circled Rachel's clit in hard, tight circles that had Rachel almsot screaming in pleasure. Quinn slowed down before pulling away completely and out of Rachel's underwear. Rachel almsot cried but stopped when Quinn wrapped her lips around her digit, cleaning it with an obscene moan. Rachel nearly came at the sight.

"And so delicious. Sweet but tart, like and over-ripe Berry." Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips. The diva whimpered, she'd yell at Quinn later for that bad pun, but right now, the blond was doing wonderful things with her lips to her newly exposed nipple. A nip, a swirl of the tongue, and hard suck before a flat flick of her tongue and Rachel was gripping at the sheets and Quinn's hair.

"Naked. Now." Quinn got up and smiled to herself; she always took it as a small achievement to shorten the verbose diva to only a few words. Quinn shed her jeans, boxers and bra before crawling over Rachel.

"Leave the panties on for right now," She whispered. Quinn pushed lightly on Rachel's shoulder before nipping her way down her body. Her tongue came out and played long the brunette's waistband of her panties, every now and then dipping before the band. Rachel was shaking at this point and Quinn only teased a bit more. She lightly pulled the divas thighs apart and dragged her tongue up Rachel's panty-clad center. Rachel was muttering Quinn's name over and over. Quinn almost shook her head. She'll get Rachel calling out just Q in no time. The blond pulled the underwear down with just her teeth.

Quinn gave Rachel's southern lip an almost kiss before blowing on the warm flesh. Rachel grabbed a fist full of the comforter just above her head and the blond hair between her legs. Quinn leaned forward and planted a few open mouth kisses before she wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit and gave a hard suck. Rachel's body arched up and incoherent words spilled from her mouth. Quinn began to flick her tongue rapidly against the small nub before pulling away. She flattened her tongue and dragged it up Rachel's dripping center. She reattached her lips to Rachel's clit then teased her entrance with her index and middle finger.

"Please, Q. I need you." Rachel breathed out, jerking her hips forward. Without needing much more, Quinn pushed forward and curled. Rachel all but screamed, her muscles instantly clutched at Quinn's fingers. The blond knew her lover was close and was relentless. A few hard thrusts and several nips at the bundle of nerves, Rachel was screaming Quinn's name. Quinn slowed her thrusts and gave mild flicks of her tongue against the girl's clit as Rachel rode out her orgasm.

Quinn climbed on top of Rachel, but her fingers still hovered and toyed with Rachel's soaking sex. Rachel smiled lazily up at her girlfriend and let her hand trail down the front of the blond's body before finding her wet folds. "Together this time. Or, at least, you first." Rachel cooed as she brought their lips together. Their tongues slid against one another, Rachel moaned when she tasted her self on Quinn's tongue. Rachel flicked her fingers against Quinn's clit and got a few moans from her lover before her fingers found Quinn's entrance. She dipped her fingers in a toyed with the blond's clit with hwr thumb. Quinn matched Rachel stroke for stroke. The two were shaking against one another.

"Faster," Quinn purred against Rachel's throat. Before long, Quinn is coming hard around Rachel's fingers, and with the noises that fell from Quinn's lips, Rachel isn't far behind. Both girls were shaking violently, the aftershocks tore through their bodies. As they calm down, Quinn planted little kisses all over Rachel's face, lips, and neck. Pleasant little moans filled the bedroom as they started to drift off.

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you, too, Q."


End file.
